


Will you stay?

by totallynotobsessed



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alfred needs a break, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, These boys are cute, This is a little sad, Ubbe is supportive, can Judith go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotobsessed/pseuds/totallynotobsessed
Summary: Missing scene set during 5x17After awaking from his sickness, Alfred has found that everything seems to have fallen apart. Ubbe seems to be one of the few stable parts of his life left.





	Will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad a summaries.  
> I got so many lovely comments on my previous Alfred x Ubbe (Ubfred??) fic so I decided I'd write another.  
> This does kind of follow the first (so please go read that too) but it's not necessary to understand what's happening. If you haven't read my first fic, I'll just let you know before you read this that in my own little world, these wonderful boys have already kissed.  
> I hope you enjoy ;)

The dark clouds and drizzling rain were not too far from the complicated feelings that were plaguing Alfred’s mind. One emotion that did seem to ring out more than others seemed to be a sort of dreadful confusion. So now Alfred stood, arms crossed as an attempt at comforting one’s self, looking out the window into the dreary courtyard. Not many were willing to lurk outside in this weather, especially with the mood so low. Aethelred was dead. After waking from his fever, all he found was his brother being buried with zero explanation for how he died. It was strange, it was not so long ago that it was his brother saving Alfred from being in his own grave.

In his fever dreams, flashes of the battle still flickered between scenes of his reign as king so far, as well as glimpses of the new allies he had made. Thinking of such, he was yet to see Ubbe again since awakening. Alfred expected the Viking was likely still on the lands he had been granted, the lands he had worked so hard to finally own. Thinking about it brought a hint of a smile to his lips, it brought the Northman to standing more equal with him, especially now also being a Christian. Other thoughts came to mind also, such as their most recent encounter; Alfred finally finding out what he needed to press their lips together. However, the curve of his lips turned down when the weight of the current reality made itself known once more.

Moving away from the window, Alfred walked with dragging steps towards the table before carefully lowering himself down into the end chair. In front of him was a plate full of food but he couldn’t really say that any of it really appealed to him in that moment. Instead, he pushed it to the side and pulled the chess board that was also on the table towards him. It was the same set as he had played against Ivar with when he was young. Each piece had been carved with much detail, Alfred plucked the king and held it, gently rolling it between his fingers.

 A knock on the door pulled Alfred from his daydream, “Enter.” He called to whoever stood outside.

The door was slowly pushed open as someone entered. Their steps were quiet but held a stride large enough to suggest it to being a man’s. Alfred raised his gaze and felt a sense of relief flood through him as he saw Ubbe enter the room, he stood to greet him.

“It's good to see you. I didn’t know you were here.”

Ubbe’s steps were slow as he got closer to Alfred, seeming almost cautious. “I heard you had recovered. I heard about Prince Aethelred as well.” He offered Alfred a slight sad smile, “I’m sorry for your loss."

Alfred uncomfortably cleared his throat, “It was… unexpected.” He looked down to the chess piece in his hands, thankful for the distraction for his hands. However, he decided to put the piece back on the table to then busy himself with pouring cups of wine for them both. “No one knows  how he died. It seemed out of nowhere.” The crack in his voice was obvious. He didn’t want to appear weak to Ubbe but a shake went through his hands, eyes locked on the sloshing wine inside the cups he still held.

Strangely, he was thankfully shown little pity from Ubbe as he moved closer and placed his hands over Alfred’s encouraging to put the wine down. Ubbe could tell the air around them was grim but he wanted to remain a comfort for the Saxon. He let go of the cups and Ubbe shifted his hands up to rest on Alfred’s forearms, manually turning the young king to face him directly. Leaning closer, Ubbe makes sure to catch Alfred’s tired gaze. “I think you need to rest.”

“How can I rest when everyone in my court is against me? I have no support other than my mother.” Alfred just felt exhausted, he wasn’t sure what to do. “My sickness never comes at the most convenient of times but it definitely out did itself. They do not want a king who is always sick.”

Alfred feels himself being pushed backwards until he’s sat back down in his chair, Ubbe leaning over. “Do you choose when you fall ill?” He asks, the expression on Ubbe’s face is serious but still retains some of its soft nature.

“Well, no. It has occurred for years.”

“Then there is nothing you can do.” Ubbe lets go of Alfred’s arms, moving instead to pick up one of the wine cups still on the table himself and presses a cup into Alfred’s hand. Alfred takes a long sip of wine, watching Ubbe over the rim of his cup while the Viking speaks, hands now resting on the arm rests either side of Alfred. “You’ve proven yourself to keep promises and in battle. From what I see, you are one of the few strong enough to wear that crown. They will see that soon enough."

Alfred lowers his cup, holding it in one hand “Thank you, Ubbe.” His continuous supportive made something stir inside his chest, reminiscent if their first kiss not so long ago. The king takes the opportunity to look at the elder with them being so close. There was always something so calming about his facial expressions. Deciding to take the chance while it presented itself, Alfred smooths his other hand over the collar of Ubbe’s tunic. It wasn’t one he’d seen the Northman wear before, it was more Saxon in style, it suited him well - Alfred hoped this wasn't a one-off outfit choice. Ubbe didn’t comment, just raised an eyebrow as he watched him with amusement. Alfred let out a quiet sigh, enjoying the feeling of the fabric under fingers, sliding them until they reached Ubbe’s neck – feeling the cool chain of the cross he wore, pulling it out from underneath his tunic to examine the pendant. “Is the land doing well? I haven’t had the chance find out how you were settling down.”

“We’ve settled well. Farming is underway.” Ubbe grins and takes Alfred’s drink, lifting it to take sip himself. “I think we may actually be close to achieving Ragnar’s dream.”

“I'm pleased. Did Torvi come with you here or did she stay back there?” Alfred asked, smile curling the corners of his lips, moving forward in his chair nearer to the Viking.

“She decided to stay behind. What about your wife, Elsewith?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her much as of late. I doubt we’ll see her any time soon”

There’s a moment of peaceful quiet then Alfred lifts his face towards Ubbe’s, he looks up at him as if asking permission. It’s Ubbe who rids them of the distance and presses their lips together in a soft kiss, Alfred uses his grip on Ubbe’s tunic as an anchor point to pull them together. However, the kiss didn’t last long as the angle was peculiar - Ubbe was still leaning over the chair the king sat in, so he pulled back and moved to put the cup he was still holding back on the table behind him. Deciding to follow and not wanting to move apart just yet, Alfred stands up before them.“

"Will you stay a while?” He asks, hoping that he will have the desired answer in response. With the growing limited number of people on his side, Alfred wanted to keep those he trusted near – especially Ubbe. “Something tells me we’re going to need you soon.”

“I’ll stay.”

It’s a simple answer but it’s enough to calm Alfred whom then raises his hands to Ubbe’s face, feeling the stubble of his beard beneath his fingers. Meanwhile, he could feel Ubbe’s hands press against his waist, eyes focused solely on his face. They kissed once again, just enjoying the slow pace of the situation. Alfred had wondered when they would get to be in this position again since signing over the lands, life had a habit of making it difficult for them to spend time alone together, so he was making the most of the situation. Ubbe lent back against the table and Alfred ended up leaning against the Viking, the taste of wine still lingering between parting lips, embracing the comfort of the position. There was no rushing or desperation within their movements which Alfred appreciated at this moment of time.

Alfred was in his own little world and was gently pulled out of it as he felt Ubbe’s hand move from his waist to cover one of Alfred’s hands that were on his face. He broke the kiss and leant back enough to get a view of the other, Alfred furrowed his brow in mild confusion. Ubbe smirked at the Saxon’s expression, turning Alfred’s hand and massaging the lines of his palm with his thumb – Alfred found it oddly calming, enjoying the sensation. He kept his eyes focused on the small movements. It was amusing to think the Northmen were known for their brutality; if only people could see this before they made their judgements.

Of course, this was not something that they could share with anyone else. Having any sort of romantic relationship with another man was frowned upon, especially by the Church, by God. Alfred had served his God in everyway that he could but to ignore his feelings for Ubbe felt like a sin itself. This led him to another question.

“What do the Pagan Gods think of this?”

Ubbe tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow, “Think of what?”

Alfred rolls his eyes, knowing full well that the Viking knew what he was talking about. “What do they think about-” he flails the hand not being held as he tries to think of the phrasing, “Well, what are their opinions on men who enjoy another man’s company?”

Ubbe leans back more against the table but keeps his hold on Alfred’s hand between both off his, running his fingers against the tendons, seeming surprisingly casual despite the question asked.  “It’s not often spoken about, it’s something often kept to yourself, but I would not say it’s frowned upon like it is here.” He shrugged and his gaze moved up to fix on Alfred’s eyes. “It’s not completely uncommon for even leaders to take a lover, I heard rumours that Lagertha had a female lover herself.”

“And did you ever…?”

“No. Thought about it when I was younger but I hadn’t met a man I was attracted to. Until recently, at least.”

With a soft surprised laugh, Alfred moves to kiss Ubbe again but a loud knock on the door causes him to stumble back, sadly forcing some distance. Pulling his hand from Ubbe’s caused a feeling of something he didn’t really like. Moments later, Judith entered the chambers with a determination and still wearing her mourning clothes. With her she brought a cold reality.

“Alfred, I need to speak with yo-“ She seemed to falter as she noticed Ubbe stood so near to her son. Alfred tried not to notice the strangely knowing expression upon her face as she glanced from one to the other – he prayed that she would not mention anything, he already had too much on his mind for that concern.

Understanding it was best to leave, Ubbe turned on his heel to leave the room. Although Alfred didn’t really want to see the Viking leave, something told him he’d see Ubbe again soon enough. For now, he sat back down heavily and focused on his mother, the weight of the crown was making itself known.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I tried my best.  
> I must admit, this has been written over several days as something to do between working on essays for deadlines. I've been having a lot of fun writing for this ship and if you like it too, please let me know. Any prompts/scenes/whatever you'd like to see me write? Let me know in the comments below :)


End file.
